clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Bomb
__NOEDITSECTION__ "When you're looking for a Big Boom, you need the Giant Bomb." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Giant Bomb explodes when an enemy comes into proximity. It is essentially a much more powerful (and expensive) version of the Bomb. This deals splash damage to all enemies within a 3-4 tile radius, depending on the Giant Bomb's level. **Once activated, the Giant Bomb must be re-armed in order to be a part of the next defense. Doing so is free and occurs automatically once the player logs into the game. **Giant Bombs can do serious damage to moderate-health troops, such as low-level Giants, and usually instantly kill low-health troops such as Barbarians, Goblins and Wizards. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **If you love using Giant Bombs and you want to get a good amount of troops with it, place it where you commonly see a large amount of troops deployed when you are being attacked. **A Giant Bomb takes up the same amount of space (2x2) as a Hidden Tesla. If you have multiple places where your Hidden Teslas could spawn, placing Giant Bombs in the others can be an effective strategy. Your enemy may decide that the area is safe once they do not trigger a Hidden Tesla, then spawn additional Troops which will all be blown up by the Giant Bomb. **Be cautious when upgrading the Giant Bomb, as this will reveal its location to future attackers. Combat this by relocating it during the upgrade period. As with any other trap, Giant Bombs cannot be triggered during an upgrade. **Some players place their Giant Bombs on the outside of their bases, to ensure that troops will trigger them early, helping to prevent 50% destruction. The best place to put outside Giant Bombs is behind external buildings but in front of external walls. This ensures that troops will get grouped up while destroying the external building, after which the bomb triggers, destroying many troops at once. **Other players prefer to place the Giant Bomb further into their bases to act as a trap for Hog Rider and Giant groups. Placing them between two Defensive Buildings ensures that the Giants and Hog Riders will be closely grouped before triggering the bomb. *'Offensive Strategy' **Try to trigger them with a single Barbarian if you can; drop them one by one near 2x2 spaces in an attempt to trigger them as to prevent further losses in your army. **Use a Healing Spell to heal your remaining troops, especially if you're a lower level using Giant attacking strategy after they trigger a Giant Bomb. **When you see a Giant Bomb about to explode don't deploy more troop near it as they will explode too, because the Giant Bomb has a time between when it explodes. **Try using a hero or a troop with lots of hitpoints such as a P.E.K.K.A or Golem to trigger the Giant Bomb as they will not take much damage to them. ***Don't use your hero's ability other than the Grand Warden's when they trigger a Giant Bomb as they will blow up the summoned troops. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **When first placed, the Giant Bomb consists of a single big Bomb tied together to three barrels of gunpowder with a single round of rope. ** At level 3, several sticks of dynamite are placed between the barrels of gunpowder. ** At level 5, the big bomb gets golden rings and spikes to resemble a level 7 Bomb, the dynamites got slightly larger and the barrels of gunpowder also gain golden rings with spikes. ---- *'Trivia' **When the Giant Bomb explodes, it leaves a black scorched mark in the grass, similar to the Bomb. However, the scorch mark lasts for about 1 minute and 40 seconds, compared to that of the Bomb, which lasts only a few seconds. **The level 2 and 4 upgrades increase its explosion radius but don't change its visual appearance. In contrast, the level 3 and 5 upgrades change its visual appearance but don't increase its explosion radius. **During the time period in between the 3/7/14 and 12/10/16 updates, Giant Bombs did 1.5x the damage to Hog Riders. **The Giant Bomb and the Bomb under the Bomb Tower have similar components, and do similar area damage as well. **Giant Bombs deal knock-back like Bombs to small troops. However, this is often noticeable under one of two circumstances: either a high-leveled smaller troop such as a Barbarian survives a low-leveled Giant Bomb, or if they are protected by the Grand Warden's Eternal Tome ability. ru:Гигантская Бомба de:Riesenbombe es:Bomba_Gigante fr:Bombe géante nl:Reuzenbom pl:Gigant Bomba zh:巨型炸弹 Category:Traps Category:Home Village